A Dance With The Devil
by TheLittlemisslina
Summary: A short one shot about the night Draco let the death eaters into the castle, what happens when he runs into his newest obsession, and favorite Gryffindor Golden girl. Rated M for strong sexual themes.
1. A Dance With The Devil

**_A/n: So I hate to say it, but I don't own any of the characters, they belong to the amazing J., as much as I wish Draco was my own…Song rec for this chapter are Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin. The story takes place around the time of the Halfblood Prince, where Draco's been assigned his mission, and most of this will take place around then._**

* * *

><p>He'd been watching her for a while, he wasn't entirely sure when it had first started, at least not until it almost completely consumed him. He wasn't suppose to think that way about girls of her sorts, but she'd proven him wrong before,as a matter of fact she'd been proving him wrong since the day she first stepped into Hogwarts. At first he despised her for her blood, and then her grades, and now because she was almost painfully beautiful, at least in his now he wanted her, desperately, and that he could not have.<p>

She'd grown into herself over the years, her hair now hung at her shoulder, in delicate spindled curls of the most fascinating toffee color. Her facial features and thinned out and sharpened slightly, but his favorite feature were her eyes. They were large, and expressive, often earning her the title of the doe eyed Gryffindor Princess. Her mouth looks soft and delicate, her bottom lip slightly more defined than her upper, causing her to always look as if she had some sort of a pout. All in all adding up into a breathtakingly beautiful young woman, so much so his mother hadn't failed to point it out over the summer during one of their many trips to Diagon Alley. The woman had no idea what her words had done to her son, here she was a glorified Pureblood, commenting to her nearly adult son that she found the object of many of her sons fantasies to be beautiful, he was going to have one hell of a night later.

Returning to school had been easy, he'd see her everyday now, and as the Dark Lord came further into his powers, this thought allowed Draco a bit of a piece of mind knowing for the most part she was safe. Now if only her two irresponsible friends could see that she stayed that way. He'd become content in away with watching her from a distance, that was until her affections seemed to finally kick in and turn toward the red headed git he loathed with every fiber of his being. It wasn't simply because the boy was a Weasley, in fact the majority of the hate was simply because he'd wished she looked at him like that.

As time progressed things with his favorite witch and her favorite weasel did as well. He was studying one night in the corner of the library when he over heard them, at first he thought he'd gotten it all mixed up, until the Weasel girl corrected her friend. Seeming to give her proper direction. " Ginny, he isn't going to be my first you know this right?" There was an almost unnatural squeal that came from the direction of the girls,earning a rather peeved look from Madam Pince before they lowered their voices. " You mean, you and Krum?" He could only assume Hermione nodded her head, because the next thing he heard was the excited sound of feet stomping. Before the older Gryffindor rattled on about her first time with Victor Krum in her fourth year, she wasn't going to she told the redhead, that was until Ron acted like an arse and practically pushed her into it. She said she didn't regret it, as it was her first time she didn't have very high expectations, but this from what he could tell in her voice was going to be different.

He couldn't take it anymore, collecting his books, along with his bag, before storming towards the direction of the door, his shoulder knocking harshly into the toffee haired Gryffindor, earning a bewildered look from her dazzling eyes. " Watch it Granger, and keep it down next time, you know not all of us want to hear how your going to sully yourself with your next conquest." Had he stayed around long enough to see her expression, he would have seen the shock, followed by the look of regret perhaps, that tugged at everyone of her delicate features he loved to gaze upon so often. He hurried off towards the Room of Requirement, his eyes closing harshly as he waited for the door to appear, making his way towards the broken vanishing cabinet. Staring upon it with disdain. He needed a distraction, he had a task at hand,but now his little obsession with the Gryffindor Princess was taking up to much of his time, the Dark Lord would not be forgiving if he failed this time,and he knew the out come would be immanent, death.

It didn't take him long, once he'd been able to focus mind on something other than her, and perhaps what he'd overheard in the library that night was a blessing in disguise, if he'd believed in things as such. But he finished the cabinet, and now all he needed to do was wait for the proper night. And that itself rolled around quicker than he'd anticipated. He was making his way quietly through the empty hallways, when he heard them. The sound of her voice sending a chill through him.

" How could you do this to me? I was so stupid...thank Merlin I didn't go through with what I'd planned." He could tell she was frantic, the high pitched tone her normally even voice had taken on. " But Mione it was nothing..." He heard her scoff as he ducked into one of the dark and mostly private alcoves, listen to the little lovers quarrel that was taking place." Oh so you naked with her was nothing Ronald? Well then I'll make sure to go nothing with someone else." She didn't give the redhead a chance to respond because before he knew it he heard her footsteps approaching quickly. His hiding place was around the corner from where they'd been, and it seemed like she felt it was enough distance to allow herself to breakdown. His heart slamming into his chest as he watched her hands come to her face as sob after sob slammed into her small frame.

It didn't take him long to make his decision, this might be his last chance to be this close to her,because after tonight. Everything changed, she would never see him as just the arrogant git who'd made her life miserable, because he'd either be dead, or a murderer, and he didn't think he could bare too look at her if he became the latter of the two. His hand clasped her around the wrist, his seeker like reflexes proving once again to be useful, as he pulled her into his hiding spot, his hand coming to secure firmly across her mouth. " Please, don't scream. I'm not going to hurt you." His storm cloud eyes bore into hers until he was sure she believed him, his hand coming down slowly to rest between the two of them.

She was beautiful even in her sorrow, her nose and lips flushed a lovely shade of pink, her eyes still watering with unshed tears. In fact he'd never seen her look quite as beautiful as she did in that moment. " Is it Weasley?" He asked her calmly, his nostrils flaring at the mere mention of the idiots name. Her head shook rapidly before another wave of tears shook her body. But he didn't give her the chance to drop her head. Instead he firmly, but gently tilted up so that her eyes met his again, his head shaking with disagreement. " No, no more tears. Not for him. Do you understand me?" He watched her nod in agreement, his fingers coming to swipe at the hot moisture that had begun their worshipping trek down the planes of her cheeks. " Not tonight.." He told her quietly, before slamming his lips into hers.

The sheer force of his advances, rocking them both so they hit the rough wall behind her. He thought she'd resist him, but he was pleasantly surprised when her own arms came to wind around his neck, her slender hands fisting almost painful at handfuls of his silver blond hair. Her lips were pliable and warm, and he was able to loose himself in the kiss almost instantly. Eager teeth tugged and nipped at her bottom lip, that sad little pout, permanently ingrained in his mind taunting him, to bruise her lips. She gasped against him, her entire length rubbing against him, earning a groan from somewhere in the back of his throat. His tongue coming out to swipe against where his teeth had just been in a soothing manner.

She smelled and tasted amazing, her scent lingering heavily in the the air around him. He was surprised by her, he'd expected her to be shy, and unresponding, never in a million years did he think she would be the one, rocking her small frame against his repeatedly as if her life depended on it. Her hand coming down to grasp his hand that was situated at her hip,pulling it flatly along the length of her body before resting firmly upon one of her perfectly sized breasts. He pulled back slightly, earning a growl from her as her teeth nipped at his bottom lip much like he'd done to her moments earlier, as if making sure this wasn't some sick and twisted dream. That she was really there with him.

Her hair was disheveled, and her clothes were beginning to wrinkle from their actions. Her cheeks flushed, and her lips were swollen. She looked ethereal. The example of perfection, and he knew no other pureblood or not could ever compare to her. She seemed to get impatient, her slender hand coming to wrap around his that was still pressed tightly, and unmoving against her chest. Giving it a harsh squeeze, as if to let him know what it was she really wanted. Getting the hint, he pushed her hand away, sliding his hand down before back up again before copying her earlier ministrations. Earning a throaty growl from the Gryffindor below him.

His hands worked at the buttons of her Oxford, skilled fingers removing the buttons from their holes, as his lips danced across her jaw and down her throat, his teeth trailing along the delicate skin there. He felt her fingers make their way down his waist, hooking into the loop of his belt, but he was quick, and pushed her fingers away. " No, this is about you." He wasn't sure why he'd said it,but he knew everything he said was honest. This was about her. Never before had he taken such time and care to make sure it was about the girl he was sleeping with. But with her he wanted it to be different. His fingers made their way up her tight, dancing and memorizing the feel of her skin. Long and nimble fingers coming to wrap along the hem of what appeared to be delicate and lace panties, pulling them down with an authoritative tug.

Her eyes widened, clouding over with what he could only describe as lust, as his fingers made their way towards their destination. His head dropping to her shoulder a groan reverberating from off of the walls when he realized how ready she was for him. He'd barely touched her, and his fingers glistened with her dampness, his lips coming to claim hers again as his finger flicked over the sensitive bud of nerves, smirking against her lips as she shuddered against him. He hardened painfully at the sounds she made, and for a moment or two he wasn't sure he'd last long enough to get to the final act, but none the less, this would have been enough, kissing her would have been enough.

Hermione's head rolled and lolled heavily against her shoulders, her body was beginning to feel boneless, and yet the rational part of her mind kept trying to tell her who was making her feel this way. She almost screamed as his fingers played a bit more harshly against her clit, her entire body jerking forward so that she rested her forehead with in the crook of his neck .She never would have noticed it, had he not been able to play her so skillfully, a gasp surrounding them as the realization sunk in. A warm and familiar feeling settling over her entire body, and not the warmth a orgasm caused. He smelled of freshly mowed grass.

Her voice sounded disembodied as it left her lips, his name hanging in the air around them like a whispered promise, her head rolling again and again, as she chanted his name like a favorite song.

_" Draco..."_

His heart and cock swelled painfully at the sound of his given name falling from her lips, his eyes glancing up to watch her as her mouth fell open at the slow torture his fingers were playing against her heated core. " Say it again. " He stopped his movements all together, watching her eyes clear slightly of the passion induced fog that had previously filled them, her head turning down to catch him directly in the eye._ " Draco Please..."_

It was all he needed to hear, he knew they didn't have much time. It had already been pretty late into the evening when he found her earlier in the night. And their lust induced game had already taken up quite a bit of time, time he didn't have, and he would have loved nothing more than to bury his head between her beautiful thighs and lap at her until the sound of her screaming his name died into nothing but post coital sobs. He straightened out to his proper height, his eyes dropping down to her form. " Are you sure?" He whispered, his lips coming to kiss at the corner of her mouth.

His chest releasing a sigh of relief when she nodded yes. The rest was rather quick, and unrefined. His hand coming to to the zip of his pants, pulling his throbbing length from his boxers, a hiss escaping his teeth as her finger came out to swipe at the moisture that had accumulated at the head. His legs were beginning to ache, from the need to release all the painfully blissful pressure in him, his right hand coming up behind her to grasp firmly at one of the swells of her arse, his left guiding him towards her welcoming heat. He wanted to watch her as he entered her, his forehead coming to rest against her own, his eyes well trained on her face, memorizing exactly what she looked like in that moment, when he pushed into her. Her mouth falling open, a gasp eliciting from her mouth,before her teeth clamped down on her lip much like the way his had earlier.

He had to still himself almost immediately or it would be over before it even started. The overwhelming heat and tightness she provided threatening to pull him in further. When he felt as if he'd regained his control, he pulled all the way out, before slamming into her again, earning a grunt from the witch pinned beneath him. He repeated the motion over and over, getting lost in the gripping warmth. " Look." He demanded of her, his eyes casting down at where they were joined, watching as she fought valiantly to pry her eyes open long enough to look where she was directed. He watched again and again, as he pulled himself nearly all the way out before plunging back in and losing himself in her again, and he could tell the visual affected her the way it had him, it wasn't enough.

He grasped her leg closest to his own, pulling it up and pushing it harshly against the wall like a pivoting gate, so that every time he slammed into her again her leg would push against the harsh stone,scraping her skin with his thrusts. He could tell she was getting close, but he wasn't about it to be over so quickly, not if this was his only chance to have to more familiar thrusts, he pulled out of her completely, gasping at the loss of heat instantly. He stood there watching her face in the few seconds it took her to realize he'd stopped, her chest heaving, as he ripped at her shirt, exposing one breast his fingers pinching at the pebbled skin, her head slamming against the wall behind her.

_" Yes, oh Draco...yes."_ It was enough the sound of her chanting his name over and over again to make him move, but this time it would be slow, and torturous. His hips coming forward so just the head of him was sheathed into her heat, before pulling out and repeating. Over and over, he played his little game, never providing her with the filling that she needed, until she screamed his name. Causing his hips to rocket forward. His hand resumed its earlier position on her leg,propping it against the wall as he pounded into her, again and again, reveling in the sound of her lust filled cries of his name and pants every time he rocked against her in a particularly fulfilling way. He knew they were both close, and he wanted to enjoy the last moments.

He listened as her sounds quieted, turning into more frequent and oxygen lacking pants, the familiar coil burning deeply in the pit of his loins. With one last thrust, his head dropped to her shoulder, his teeth sinking into the flesh of her shoulder, as he came in in hot and blinding spurts, his name echoing off of the wall from when she'd screamed it as her own orgasm rocked her body.

He couldn't move for a few moments, they both slumped against one another, using her body as it rested against the wall as leverage, until he released the leg he'd pinned harshly against the wall. His fingers swiping and smoothing over the raw skin he'd found there. His head leaning forward pressing a kiss against her lips, as he stood tucking himself back into his pants,trying to help her straighten her appearance. It didn't take long with his help, and before he knew it they both looked as good as new, minus the swollen lips and flushed cheeks, she was beautiful,with her heavily hooded eyes staring at him in what he could only describe as adoration.

He tucked another strand of sweat dampened hair behind her ear, leaning forward to press his lips to her own one last time. His heart hurt, his hand grasping hers tightly, giving it a squeeze. " Something is going to happen tonight, and I need you to promise me, promise me you'll stay locked away in your dorm. Please, stay in the Gryffindor tower. You have to be safe." He didn't allow her busy mind time to process his words, before he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers once again. His hand releasing her own as he turned and walked away.

**_Walked away towards his fate._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay Reviews please! They make my work so much fulfilling and they help a lot. This was going to be a one shot, but due to responses I've been getting I'm making this longer for you all, so enjoy that.**_


	2. On The Nature Of Daylight

**A:/N: Once again everything belongs to J., I'm so glad to have amazing followers and reviewers. I have both a twitter and tumblr account for those of you who'd like to follow me send me a Pm. Song reccomendations for this chapter are On the Nature of daylight from the shutter island soundtrack, one of my favorite most tragic songs I know, it can make me cry instantly when paired with a great story. For the second half It's Tears of an Angel by Ryandan. Enjoy! And Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>He should have known her better than that, known she wouldn't stay put. Curiosity always did kill the cat. He'd warned her, warned her to stay locked away in her room, not bloody likely. She thought quietly to herself as she made her way through the quieted castle. Something seemed amiss, he must have been right about something happening she could feel it as it hung heavy in the air. She'd returned to the common room, only long enough to change quickly before heading back, out in search of Harry, with Malfoy's warning she needed to be sure he was safe. These work dark times they were falling upon.<p>

Her body ached deliciously as she made her way through the castle, and she knew tomorrow she'd have all sorts of bruises and marks from their activities, she wondered what tomorrow would bring in regards to him. She knew she didn't hate him. How could she hate someone who had just given her single handedly the best sexual experience of her life. Even if she were to walk away never to have him again, she knew there probably wasn't a single person who could bring out that side in her like he had done so effortlessly.

But she knew that wasn't the only reason she didn't hate him, that would have been lowly and tasteless. She couldn't hate him because the of the way he looked at her, something she saw in deep within the cloudy depths of his eyes, something had shifted. And he made her feel beautiful, and wanted in a way that no one else ever had.

She felt the shake before she heard a single thing, her body pulling itself out of nature towards one of the tower windows. That was when she saw it. It would have been beautiful, the way he fell in slow motion, had it not meant the death of him. Her hand coming to clasp tightly over her mouth, stifling a blood curdling scream. She could hear her in the distance, her head snapping up to the sky in time to watch as two Dark Marks loomed heavily in the air.

They were here.

She knew it was unsafe, but somehow instinct took over as she made her way towards the castle grounds, her legs protesting with pain as she flung open the heavy wooden doors. Her feet carrying her down the steps three at a time. The sky was dark, and moonless, and seeing as she was outside, she had no idea of the havoc going on inside.

Her feet carried her to the last step stopping instantly as her head whipped around trying to make sense of who on earth was screaming. Only to find it was her. He laid motionless on the cold ground, his pale hair standing out distinctly against the dirtied ground, a large pool of blood forming around his body. The moment her eyes settled upon his unmoving form, her eyes welled with tears.

Her body crouching low, practically laying herself atop him, as if to protect him from anymore harm. His skin was cold, her eyes glancing down as her cries shook her body. The scratches she'd left just a short time earlier fresh and distinct against his quickly graying skin. Her hands clutching at his shoulders as tightly as she could. The smell of freshly cut grass clouding her senses. The hand that rested besides his long frame was coated in blood, his blood as she waited.

It seemed like forever, and then everything became silent. She wasn't even aware of the fact others had surrounded her, until Ron had pulled her away from him. Earning another set of screams from the witch. " Mione, you need to let them take him. Please." She expected more anger from the boy who'd hurt her so deeply just hours before, but instead all she found in his voice was sympathy. Was there a possibility he knew?

Her teeth chewed relentlessly at her nails until the stung and bled, on more than one occasion Harry tried to pry them away but she only screamed and pushed him away. The word traveled fast around the castle, Dumbledore was dead, and Draco had failed. Perhaps that's why he was in the hospital wing, his status unknown, for all she knew he was dead. There was no way he could have survived that fall, no way possible. She felt the bile rise in her throat and before she knew it she was on her hands and knees in the middle of the hallway her stomach retching as she thought about him.

Every time she closed her eyes, he was all she could see. At first it was nice, the memory of them in their alcove, lost to everything but one another, before red flashed behind her eyelids, the sight of him laying motionless on the cold stone in the front of the castle. Not a single soul to come looking for him.

She had just managed to get her wits together, when she heard her name being called. Her eyes darted in the direction of the frantic looking nurse, her usually pristine white apron smeared with blood, undboutably from him. " please." Hermione nodded her feet quickly carrying her behind the heavy door, her eyes searching around the room for any sign of him. When she didn't find a form covered in a cloth, she breathed a sigh of relief. Realizing he must have been hidden behind the curtain.

" From what I can tell, If he makes it through the night, than he should make a complete recovery. But please, take head, that is a very large if." Hermione nodded, rubbing at her raw eyes, the tears stinging the tender skin instantly. " May I see him?" She asked quietly, hoping she'd be allowed this opportunity. " Of course my dear, just mind you, he doesn't look well at all. I don't know to what extent his memories will serve him. I'm surprised he is alive at all, with his skull being crushed as it was."

Hermione sighed, wondering herself, how someone could survive a fall such as he had, without having any lasting damage, but she could only hope all would be well. But first he had to make it through the night. She still felt uneasy at the sight of him, and if she were being honest he looked dead. His skin was gray and ashen, no longer looking as if it held any warmth. It took her a moment, to make her way around the bed, before she pulled up a chair, sitting herself in it hesitantly, before reaching out.

His skin felt like ice, which was odd due to how incredibly warm he'd been only hours earlier, the only sign reassuring her that he was indeed part of the living other than the shallow rise and fall of his chest, was that his skin was still soft and pliable. It didn't take her long once she'd settled herself besides him to fall asleep, not bothering to worry about joining her friends outside in the hallway. She was still upset with Ron, and right now she knew Harry had far too much on his mind if the rumors true.

The morning filled the hospital wing with an unnatural amount of light, and her eyes hurt just simply looking around it. Finally lifting them to where she wanted them to look the most, Hermione was surprised to see a bit of color had returned to the blond Slytherin, a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding releasing in a heavy whoosh.

The days following Dumbledore's death, were the hardest Hermione had yet to endured, the funeral, the reality he was truly gone was heartbreaking, especially for one closest to Hermione, Harry. He walked around in a bit of a catatonic state, his eyes never really focusing on anything in particular. Before she knew it, she was standing in the Hospital wing, trunk set besides her as her eyes glanced to his bed for what she felt might be the last time. Her heart heavy, as if she somehow knew this might be goodbye.

She made her way towards the bed, dropping into her regular seat, her hand claiming his own again, before her head dropped to the cot, allowing the warmth of his body to soothe her once more as he'd done in that hallway. " I'll come back for your, I promise." She whispered quietly, her heart breaking as she wasn't sure what she'd be coming back for, a body, a headstone, or a man who once again despised her, but she had ever intention of seeing her promise through. He' after all ultimately saved her that night. She owed him that much.

With a heavy heart, and a final goodbye, Hermione rose, making her way from the bed. She didn't dare glance back at him, knowing if she did she might not ever leave, and she had a feeling, real soon Hogwarts would be no longer be a safe place. She'd almost made it to the door without spilling a single tear when she heard the elder witches weathered voice. " I'll watch over him for you , until the very end. Whatever that may bring." Nodding her head, Hermione grabbed her trunk, pulling it heavily from the doorway as she made her way through the castle realizing this was the last time it would feel like home.

_Everything would change after this._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So there you have it, I decided to make it a bit longer than one shot and epilogue because I got a brilliant idea, so reviews will be greatly appreciate again…as always. And to those of you who've review the first part. I adore you, the input is amazing.**_


End file.
